Always
by naruto1389
Summary: [AU and non-massacre] Falling in love never came easily to either of them. Accepting it, even more so. He realised it earlier than she did. By the time she did, it was too late. So what will they do when fate brings them face to face this time ? (Not a great summary, please read and review)
1. Chapter 1 Do you remember me ?

**A HUGE thanks to TXJ without whom this would have not been possible at all…u rock :) !**

 **Disclaimer: of course, I do not own NARUTO ... (if I did u wud never find me…^^)**

 **But I do own my OCs: Amaya Nanami, Mio Uchiha and a couple more (I ll tell as I introduce them in the further chapters)**

 **This is my first fanfic... and I really hope u guys enjoy reading it...**

 **Here goes…**

* * *

Chapter 1. Do you remember me?

(realtime)

 _Tires screech,a sickening thump and the smell of burnt rubber pervades the air, I barely manage to stop the car before the tires run her over…_

 _Yelling, "Call for the ambulance," I jump out of my car… I don't notice the traffic, or the horrified eyes of the onlookers. She lays in a pool of blood, her face pale, I know her condition is serious. The world around me has faded away, I have presence of mind to run back to my car and grab my bag, beginning first aid…_

 _I talk to her, hoping that my professionalism allows me to keep my voice steady and calm, nothing like what I am feeling. She responds, but shock and blood loss_ _have made her weak..._ _I bend closer to hear her over the dull roar in my ears, caused by my own adrenaline and the world buzzing around us._

 _''The kids?'', she whispers._

 _''They are safe '', I assure her, my control slipping and tears cascade down my face. I keep my eyes on her face as I work._

 _Do you remember me? I know her eyes can look through me._

 _She smiles as she passes out._

* * *

 _It takes a split second too long when I realize he doesn't see me. I barely manage to push the children away as the car hits me._

 _My world spins. I feel the warmth of blood trickling down my face. It makes my stomach clench and I want to wipe it away. I can't move and my breathing is laboured._

 _The kids! I hope they are ok. I say a prayer, just let them be ok._

 _A man with onyx eyes, is looking at me in shock. He reminds me of someone…_

 _His face is contorted, as if he is in pain…_

 _I become aware that I should be in pain as well, and my world begins to dim._ _But first I have to know if the kids are ok..._

 _I must be speaking my thoughts, because he tells me that they are safe._

 _I sag with relief and the world goes black…_

* * *

The first responders have arrived, I watch them place her on a stretcher. One of them finds her wallet. "Amaya Nanami – General Surgery, first year RD, Konoha General Hospital'' he reads.

''No! Take her to Hashirama Memorial Hospital (HMH)...'' I explode…."We have the best doctors there. I-…," I stutter slightly, becoming aware of how they are looking at me... "I work there…"

They hesitate, but I refused to accept no as an answer and started making phone calls.

''You have to save her!'', I almost shout at the phone, all signs of my cool professionalism gone…

The police have arrived by the time the ambulance departs. They ask a few questions, and tell me they will need me to come to the station. I don't object. The only thing that is on my mind is getting to the hospital.

I use my phone call to contact my lawyer and am out on bail in an hour and half… I am Uchiha Itachi after all, of course my lawyer can manage that.

''You cannot leave town.'' the bailiff states more than once in the conditions of my bail.

 _I roll my eyes…as if I am going to._

''I have to go to the hospital'' I inform my lawyer.

 _I haven't been able to stop thinking about her...I never had(my inner self reminds me)_

''I'll drop you there, after you change your clothes…'' his face betrays a small level of disgust.

 _I realize they are stained with blood._

 _Her blood._

* * *

 _I run all the way to the OT but my hands still on the door._

 _All can see are her eyes. My hands tremble, and I blink my eyes rapidly. Part of my determination is from my being a doctor I tell myself. I did this to her, she has to live, I need her alive for her to forgive me._

 _Those thoughts make me feel guilty immediately._

Why did it have to be her?

* * *

Itachi walked back to the waiting room morosely…of all the people in the world, it had to be the one person he had come to care about... He sat on the chair

resting his head on the wall as he remembered the first time he had seen her...

 _(flashback)_

 _On the train from Iwa..._

 _He was bugged since both his friends were lost in their own worlds…Kakashi in his book and Shisui on his cell phone…having nothing to do he looked around the compartment observing the people in his sight…_

 _She walked down the aisle searching for a place since she had presumably vacated her original seat following the loud argument he could hear from his place..._

 _She sat on the other side of the aisle, reading a book, nothing special that should have drawn his attention. Except the way she would look up from her book after a while and looking out the window with her gaze unfocused made him curious. What was she thinking about? Was it the story that had her deep in thought? Or was her mind someplace else altogether?_

 _Till he became aware of an angry pair of eyes trained on him….she was glaring at him...oops…probably his gaze lingered longer than necessary…bowing his head in apology, he looked away…._

 _After some time he resumed his observation of hers …discretely this time. The girl looks capable enough to bash him if he gets caught…_

 _She was dressed in the most boyish attire he had ever seen a girl wear. Short hair, little or no make‐up and dressed in a wrinkled over sized hoodie and baggy T‐ shirt, large dial watch, sneakers and it was all in shades of black and grey. Her stance was confident, carefree and yet she had an eye over her surroundings, as he had just experienced first‐hand..._

 _''Well, what do we have here?'' mused Kakashi lightly, as he poked Shisui at the same time, bringing Itachi's object of observation to his notice… Itachi shrugged_ _as he opened his bag taking out a random book and sticking his head into it..._ _The older boys looked at him surprised..._

 _''what is it? Are you blushing Itachi? ''teased the silver haired boy as Shisui continued to look at the girl..._

 _''did she dress out of her brother's closet? asked_ _Shisui, rubbing his eyes as he yawned._

 _''U would know,'' muttered Itachi..._

 _''Of course he would, or Mio-chan will kick his ass...''(Kakashi)_

 _''Don't stare so much Shisui, its bad manners…'' Itachi said, which made both guys burst into laughter…_

 _''What's wrong with you Itachi? Possessive already! ?'' (Shisui)_

 _''It's not that.'' He grumbled. ''She will beat you within an inch of your life if she catches you…''_

 _''How would you know?'' (Shisui)_

 _''She caught me looking at her…I could see it in her eyes…''_

 _The two boys sniggered at his obvious discomfort…_

 _Itachi didn't care but he knew the effect he had on the people around him. Especially females…what would they not do for having him look at them once! And yet this girl looked back at him angrily…of all the emotions, Anger was certainly the last he had expected…anyways it was his mistake so he better suck it up…and yet somewhere he felt relieved that there are some people who do not give a damn about his looks…even if they are horribly dressed as per Shisui s expert opinion…_

 _''Do you want me to talk to her? You know I could...''_

 _''Shut up Kakashi...'' (Shisui)_

 _And yet, he would shoot glances at her taking care not to be caught by either her or his friends... However, he wasn't as discrete as he thought so his friends_

 _decided to lend him a little help..._

 _As they made their way out towards the waiting car, they saw her standing on the curb searching for something in her backpack…_

 _Throwing his bag in the car, Shisui hurried to where she was..._

 _''Shisui, don't…''_

 _''U can thank me later for this...''He waved as he rushed off…the others followed him...just in case..._

 _''Excuse me...''_

 _She looked up slightly irritated at being disturbed...wow...it seems anger is the most persistent emotion in this girl...maybe coming here was a mistake after_

 _all…anyways can't back down now. Say it..._

 _''Yes?''_

 _''Hi...I'm Shisui. Uchiha Shisui.''_

 _''And (she paused to think)...I suppose you expect me to care? ''_

 _He looked around shrugging his shoulders as if trying to say, what is wrong with this one? I am going out my way here introducing myself and she..._

 _''Umm...no...I mean. My friend...''_

 _She stood up abruptly. ''What is it mister? ''Her eyes narrowing…_

 _That's it...I pulled him away…_

 _''I apologize for my friend's and my behavior in the train, '' I muttered quickly and bowed slightly, turning back before she can say anything..._

 _Looking at her one last time as we sat in the car, she had the decency to look slightly embarrassed by her rude behavior..._

* * *

(realtime)

The beeping of machines breaks through the fog in my head. I've little doubt that I am in a hospital. The beaten and sore feeling reinforcing my assumptions. I try to wiggle my fingers and toes but they refuse to cooperate.

An image of black onyx eyes flashes through my mind. I know them, from ages ago. I just can't remember.

Even thinking has become such a tiring process, I muse, as the morphine pulls me under once more.

* * *

I wonder what is going through her mind, does she remember me?

I send a silent plea to the universe that she will wake up and pull through.

I want to say sorry for what happened, for what I did to her…..

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/n: T** **he story will be swinging back and forth from realtime to flashbacks for few chapters so please bear with me.**

 **This is just my way of finding closure for him and to some extent Shisui as well…and myself (despite the many tubs of Choco chip ice-cream)**

 **if you read this ,Please review... It matters... :)**

 **If you feel something doesn't work out please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 Scars and Memories

**Hey i am back with the second chapter of the story.**

 **A HUGE thanx to TXJ and laharvey125 without whom this would not have been possible. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO..there, said it, happy!?**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Scars and Memories**

The hustle and bustle of the waiting room began to fade into a dull roar. I wasn't usually on this end of the scene. I was the cool, collected, efficient one behind the scalpel. Nothing fazed me, be it blood or guts. So why was I feeling like an emotional wreck?

With a weary sigh I leaned forward and rested my aching head in my hands. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to ease the pressure. It did little to alleviate it. My memory played such cruel tricks as it flashed between the gruesome accident and those of a fonder time.

''Itachi...?''

I felt someone gently shake my shoulder and it stirs me back to the present. What is wrong with me? Why do my thoughts keep returning to the past? I was never one to reminisce before. I'm more focused than this, always present and aware of my surroundings.

"We've moved her to the ICU," Shisui said softly, looking intently into my eyes making sure that I'm actually listening to him and not still lost in memory. His expression was regret mixed with sympathy. Why is he looking at me like that? Am I really so pitiable?

"How is she?" I pressed.

He sighs, knowing there is no point in sugar-coating it because I can see the chart for myself. I think I will review it anyway.

"There's no damage to the spine. We drained the hematoma and the fractures have been fixed." He flinched slightly; the grim look on his face told me this was the only silver lining. As I opened my mouth , he raised his hand to silence me and pushed on, "There was some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that. She can't breathe on her own and she's gone into cardiac arrest once." He drew a shaky breath, making sure he hasn't left anything out. "It's a miracle she's made it this far," he confessed.

My heart nearly stopped. That was worse than I had anticipated. "W-will she recover?" I asked with bated breath.

Shisui rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know yet. It's still too early to tell. The first forty-eight hours are the most important. You remember that, don't you?"

I frowned. He was right, I should have remembered that. I was too out of sorts at the moment. I took a moment to compose myself, breathing deeply and willing my nerves to settle.

"She will be alright." I tried to convince myself.

Shisui switched from doctor to friend mode, or maybe he has been somewhere in flux the whole time, he took the seat next to me as I closed my eyes and willed myself to believe that she will be alright. He nodded encouragingly. "She'll pull through Itachi, don't worry." He was always the more optimistic one. "You know her well."

Perhaps that was part of the problem, I realized.

 _Why did it have to be her? And why now…_

Shisui rested a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you going to be ok?"

Ok? I have never felt worse. "I am on the verge of losing everything I hold dear…and I alone am responsible." I said in a haunted tone.

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he could tell there was a deeper meaning to my words, and I am sure my fragile temperament was obvious.

My gaze drifted off to the side, the guilt was too much to bear. "I did that to her."

He looked a little exasperated. "Come on Itachi! It-''

I grabbed hold of his collar in a fit of rage. "You don't understand! I hit her with my fucking car!"

It proved difficult to control myself. Professionalism be damned!

Shisui's eyes widened in shock. It was understandable; I wasn't generally the hysterical type.

Then again she had always invoked emotions I never bothered with before. It was amazing how easily she inspired them now, even after all these years.

"Calm down! I understand Itachi, trust me." Shisui voice is sharp and commanding as he gently pries himself free from my trembling grasp. "But I think you really need to get some rest. It's been a long day."

I sigh, trying to regain composure. He's right. The poor guy has been in the OR for 4-5 hours, on his day off even. The least I could do is spare him my drama.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

He nodded reassuringly. "I know…I would do that same if it were Mio."

"You head home; I'll apologize to Mio-san for stealing you away." I stand up, my knees felt stiff from sitting for so long. "I'll go see Amaya now."

He looks a little skeptical as he looks me over critically, wondering if it was wise to leave me on my own. He shook his head, thinking better of voicing his ideas. "Alright. And don't worry; I was able to see to it that Kakashi's team will continue with her treatment." He said with a hint of a knowing smile. I smile back, relieved to know that both have my back, just like the old days… "Thank you," I said with gratitude as I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

He waves me off. "Don't get all mushy there Itachi, it'll kill your reputation. Besides, she's been our friend long before you decided to take an interest in her. But we can talk about this later."

I nodded. I really need to see her now. Perhaps then my heart rate will return to normal. He finished up his report as I made my way to the ICU unit. Each step felt heavy as my heart continued to ache.

How could this be happening? It felt so unreal and yet reality was cold and unforgiving.

Would she be as well, when she discovers that I'm responsible?

* * *

Standing at the foot of her bed taking in the sight, I fight back the tears. All the wires and tubes, the only things keeping her alive. Out of habit I scan the monitors checking vitals and flip through her chart before settling into the chair next to her. I realize how and fragile the equipment keeping her alive is how fragile her connection to life is at this moment.

I don't know what to do, I sit down and fidget, then stand up and pace around the bed. I start to speak but the words get caught in my throat.

Does she even remember me?

My eyes land on the scar on her hand. I run my finger over it, remembering that day.

(Flashback)

 _It being the week of the Spring Festival, my father had to put in extra hours at the precinct managing the additional security measures for the town. So I ended up carrying his dinner to the precinct that day. As I was walking out, she came in dragging a beaten up drunk by the scruff. I followed her back inside, my curiosity piqued._

" _I can't believe Konoha lets such things happen especially in the spring festival week." she commented snidely leaning over the counter._

" _It's not like that." the constable began, flustered by her straightforwardness._ _She shook her head exasperated and clearly irritated._ _"Save your breath constable-sir. I know that, but since I have made your job easy, just make sure he is punished for what he tried to do to me." She sighed, her voice toning down a little, "Is there anything else you need from me?"_

" _No, just sign here, I will give you a copy of the report, just give me a couple of minutes.''_

 _She tapped her foot impatiently the whole wait, like she anxious to be anywhere else._

" _Here ya go." he handed her a copy of the report, "You may wanna get that looked at." he said pointing at her injured hand._ " _Yeah, I'll do that." she replied looking at her hand as if she was just noticing it herself, "Is there a hospital nearby?"_ _He gave her directions._ _She gave him a two fingered salute as she walked out, "Thanks!"_

 _She was looking around as if trying to orientate herself and remember the directions she was given._ _She spotted me while doing this. She obviously remembered our conversation from yesterday as she made her way over to me._

" _Are you stalking me?" she accused, glaring daggers at me._

" _No" I replied softly, not quite believing we're having this conversation again._

" _I overheard your conversation with the constable and his directions to the hospital. I was only wondering if you would like me to escort you there, as I am studying there myself." She relaxed a little at this._

" _You're a doctor?" she ask, eyes filling with interest, and disbelief._

" _Well studying to be one, yes" I rubbed the back of my neck._

" _Oh." she looked surprised, and scuffed her foot on the ground "Alright." But she still didn't seem convinced._

" _Look, you can ask anyone at the precinct. They all know me." She looked back over her shoulder at this, weighing her options. This girl really didn't believe anything at face value._

" _You're injury looks deep. We'd better get going if you want to be home before late." I began walking and she followed a moment later._

"D _oesn't matter." she stated confidently, "I can handle myself very well."_

" _I could see that, but won't your parents worry about you?"_ _She halted in her tracks._ _"Did my mother send you?" she muttered making a face, as she cradled her right arm in her left. She clearly was in pain but would be damned to admit or whimper pathetically._

 _The staff looked at us with curiosity as we walked into the ER, I chose to ignore them and spoke directly to the medical officer on duty regarding her case._

 _She stood next to me, leaning her back against the counter, still cradling her arm._

" _What is your name? I'll fill out the form." I explained as her eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline._

 _She shoved the incident report at me "Take this; it has all of the information you will need on it already."_

Name: Amaya Nanami

Age: 17…

 _Four years his junior, he calculated, as the medical officer began suturing and bandaging her wound._

 _After some time, having finished all of the paperwork formalities, he returned to find her gazing at the ER with a mix of curiosity and fascination._

''Weirdo,' _' he thought to himself._ " _You like all of this?" he enquired._

" _Of course" she looked him over, "I am going to be a doctor as well,_ _I'll be starting this year." she added._

" _Oh." For some reason I was not really surprised. "That is great, but you can't afford to be so reckless." I pointed to her freshly dressed arm as proof._

" _That was in self-defense." she defended, color coming to her cheeks._ _He rubbed the side of his nose and chuckled._ _"How so?" they started walking toward the exit._

" _I just wanted to take a stroll after being at home the entire day, when out of nowhere some stinky drunk jerk tries to rob me!"_

" _So you beat the crap out of him." he finished dryly, suppressing the laughter bubbling in his chest._

" _He started it!" her voice held an unreal amount of indignation, reminding him of his baby brother when scolded for fighting with a teammate._

" _Hn." he nodded, the Kakashi like mannerism not fully lost on him._

 _She stopped suddenly, looking around._

" _Where are we going?" she gave him a scrutinizing look._

" _Your house." it really was a logical conclusion._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _He sighed, blinking at her. He had never met somebody so infuriatingly untrusting. He could feel his eyebrow twitch as his hand tightened then loosened around the police report._ _Shoving his source of knowledge at her. "It has your address."_

' _Dip shit' would have been his next words, but his mother had raised him better._

" _Oh." her face seemed to say that she heard his unspoken words all the same. He started walking, and she followed quietly._

" _I am sorry," she said suddenly, "I have been very rude." her voice carried a soft, embarrassed tone._

" _You aren't very trusting of people?"She made a non comical sound in her throat, and didn't make eye contact with him. "It's not exactly a bad thing." he reassured her, "Anyway we're here." he gestured toward the house._

 _She looked up at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I never did get your name?"_

" _Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." he smiled at her awkwardness._

" _Thank you, Uchiha-san" she said bowing slightly._

" _It's nothing." he shrugged, hiding embarrassment that he can feel trying to creep into his cheeks._ _"I do need to get going now. Good night Nanami-san."_

" _Well, you did have the police report." she shrugged, flashing a half smile, '' good night.''_

 _As he walked home, he was surprised to find himself wishing she had smiled sooner._

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please bear with me till my exams are done with, i will have more regular updates then.**

 **Please review if you are reading this..it matters..even if a couple of words of encouragement or even corrections, they are ok by me..**

 **Tc..** **Ja ne !**


	3. Chapter 3 Shisui's POV - Now and Before

**Hey i am back with the third chapter of the story.**

 **A HUGE shoutout to laharvey125 and TXJ !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.. ( why do i have to do it all the time!?)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Shisui's POV - now and before

Shisui sat on the couch loosening the top button of his shirt. It was late and he certainly didn't want to face Mio right now. She will have many questions, especially since she heard him talk to Itachi on the phone and then suddenly dashed out of the house without any explanation..

He slid down to rest his neck, stretching his feet on to the table. He had to be back in the hospital early tomorrow morning and so he should change and sleep, he reminded himself. The adrenaline rush from before had long since worn off...His eyes began to close, but suddenly he heard the sound of small feet making his way towards him. He sat up straighter, looking around, a smile playing on his face.

A little girl of two made her way towards him rubbing her eyes while she held on to a small teddy bear with one hand. ''hey, why are you awake so late, kiddo?'' he crooned as he gathered her in his arms. The little girl happily put her arms around his neck. ''daddy didn't say good night,'' she told him simply. ''sorry about that, baby, daddy was very busy,'' he answered, pecking her cheek. ''Come on now, off to bed with you.'' She squealed with laughter as he shifted her on to his shoulders after he got up and made his way to his little princess's room.

He sat with his little girl crooning some lullabies in a low voice till she fell asleep.

''Hey'' said a sleepy voice ''you are home.'' He looked up, to find his wife at the door.

''Yeah'' he nodded, as he got up slowly,'' just got back,'' moving away without waking up their daughter. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. Mio followed him silently. He walked over to the fridge checking for something to eat.'' I ll get it,'' Mio told him as she moved him aside. She took out his dinner and began warming it up...

''So,''…she looked at him curiously... ''it is her? ''

He nodded, running his hand through his hair as he sat on the chair.'' It is her after all.''

'' Care to explain? 'She queried, as she sat, setting his plate in front of him...

He shrugged, thinking of his friends, one with those blank empty eyes in the waiting room and the other one in the ICU. Wasn't it some coincidence to meet her after years?

''I don't know the details myself,'' he looked up to see Mio trying to interrupt him, but he cut her off, continuing ''I just know that she was in an accident and apparently Itachi was driving the car.''

They sat quietly as he ate, each lost in their own thoughts, when Mio said suddenly, 'they have always been idiots haven't they?''

Shisui smiled a bit, nodding, 'I still don't understand how they could not see something so obvious... oh man!'' He sighed heavily...''why do I have these stubborn assholes as friends?''

Mio giggled,'' Birds of a feather…..'' before her mood turned serious again...''How is she? Can I go see her tomorrow?''

Shisui yawned, as he got up to keep his plate in the sink.., ''I don't know Mio. Really... I just hope she makes it.''

Mio realized that this was Amaya's friend talking to her and not the doctor who just operated on her. She let it slide…he needed it after going through all that...

''You know. I couldn't even recognize her at first. It was bad. She's just damn lucky not having her spine damaged with all that…''

''she ll make it through Shisui... she is strong, 'she said, taking his hand, as they walked to their bedroom. She paused a bit before continuing, ''and Itachi? ''

He shook his head…''I have never seen him like this Mio. This is all so fucked up!'', he muttered irately as he stormed off to the washroom.

Thankfully Mio ceased asking anymore questions as he changed... She had questions. But then so did he. Itachi and accidents are like you-know-this-doesn't-go-with–this–scenarios. Of course then again, mistakes do happen. They had all made so many of them. Who are we after all but mere mortals!

Shisui kissed his wife goodnight as they lay down in bed, each lost in their thoughts once again before turning off the lights...

His wife was right. They were idiots, and they always had been for as long as he could remember…

* * *

 _flashback..._

 _They chatted excitedly about the upcoming camping trip as they walked towards the market place. However, Shisui observed that his friend kept zoning out at odd intervals. It was not like him to be distracted especially since it was camping they were talking about!_

 _It had become their yearly ritual to go camping up the Hokage Mountain in the festival week. The only hitch was a stupid rule for booking a campsite which existed only for that week (whoever came up with such a stupid idea!) it was otherwise a free for all for most of the year. Of course, Shisui had already made the necessary arrangements. So right now they were on their way to this centre to collect their passes._

 _As they entered, the tinkling sound of the bell was drowned by an angry/upset voice._

 _"What do you mean by that?" she snarled._

" _Exactly what it sounds like. The bookings for this week are closed. Come next week, you can go there without any booking..." the man at the counter shrugged calmly. He was used to irate customers._

" _I don't have time next week. There are always slots kept for last minute bookings. Always," she insisted her face red and her fingers balled into fists at her sides as she struggled to keep her anger in check._

 _Shisui glanced at Itachi as they looked silently at the fuming girl. He recognized her from the train station. "Is she-?" Shisui started to ask but Itachi nodded before he could complete his question._

" _Where is Takahashi-san? I had talked to him about this. I want to meet him right now." she demanded._

 _The man waved her off," he took a personal day today, so you can't meet him. Off you go little girl," he shooed her, his tone condescending, before turning to his latest customers._

 _"Shisui! Itachi! What brings you here?" he asked the boys, his friendliest smile in place. This made her fall silent. She nodded at Itachi in recognition before turning away._

 _"The passes, Toshiro- san," Shisui said calmly._

" _Oh yes, of course. It shows very good judgment on your part boys, to plan things before hand," he said with the insight of a seer as he turned to take out their passes. "Unlike some people who waste time arguing at the last moment," he added snidely._

 _It was not lost on her; they noticed her body stiffen in anger although she still refused look towards them. Shisui was partly surprised at her managing to rein in her anger. His previous experience said otherwise. Itachi on the other hand continued to alternate his glances between the girl and Shisui as if thinking about something._

 _Toshiro smiled as he held out the passes for Shisui. "There you go boys," he said happily, "have fun and don't forget to give my regards to your father," he added._

" _Thank you Toshiro-san "Shisui nodded at the shop keeper and motioned to Itachi to come along._

 _As they walked out of the shop, they heard her talk to Toshiro again. "Please, it is very important for me," her voice caught slightly in her throat." if there is anything you could manage," she added, her tone desperate. She tried to convince him for quite some time but nothing worked._

 _"I told you. There is nothing I can do. The bookings are done weeks in advance." he told her. Her shoulders slumped at the finality in his tone. ""Look girl, I am really sorry" he told the dejected girl walking out of his shop."It's all right. I understand" she said dully, waving him off._

 _Meanwhile outside the centre..._

" _How do you plan to go about it, Itachi?" Shisui asked the moment they left. Itachi looked at him, startled to realize the conclusion Shisui had reached._

 _"Sasuke mentioned that he was not free tomorrow evening," Itachi explained. Shisui considered his thought for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean it's almost like our very own personal tradition. Sasuke doesn't seem the type to miss such things,'' Shisui countered._

 _"He said he wanted to spend some time with his ''friends'' before he left for the University. I'll call him up to confirm just in case," he acceded, his fingers in an exclamation/cliché mark at the word friends._

'' _Ditching us for ''friends'', Shisui muttered in a mock sigh, as he eyed Itachi. The boys snickered as they made their way to the nearest pay phone._

 _While Itachi talked to his brother, Shisui kept an eye on the centre's door for the girl. He wondered why Itachi seemed so eager to help her. She did seem desperate but so many others would be as well. Was it just plain curiosity or something more?_

 _A look at Itachi's face and Shisui knew even before Itachi said a word. He smirked," 'Tachi, you sure you aren't hiding anything from me?"_

" _What are you talking about? I am just helping out some body, that all there is to it," Itachi replied trying to meander away from his line of questioning. "Anyways," he continued," did she leave? I never saw her come out of the centre," he mumbled as he looked around searching for her._

'' _you do realize it is not going to be easy, right?'' Shisui reminded him. ''yes, I am well aware of that,'' Itachi answered._

 _"There she is," Shisui jerked his head towards the entrance, amused with his friend's behavior. He spotted her immediately. She walked slowly compared to her usual confident stride, Itachi observed, as they hurried after her._

" _Excuse me, Nanami -san," he called out to her as they neared. She seemed lost in her thoughts as she continued to walk without a pause. "Nanami-san?'' he called out a little loudly, which finally caught her attention. She paused for moment as she looked around searching for the caller before turning around._

" _Oh, Uchiha-san? "she queried," did you just-? "_

 _"I did. Can we talk for a moment?" he wondered what to say next. She looked at him in slight confusion, "Is anything the matter?"_

" _No...No...Not at all...," he said haltingly as Shisui looked at him, trying to rein his laughter. "By the way, this is my best friend Shisui Uchiha," he added._

 _Her lips pursed in recognition of the boy standing next to Itachi._

" _Hi, I am Shisui Uchiha. We have met before at the train station," Shisui responded, unfazed at Itachi's change of direction._

" _Amaya Nanami. Nice to meet you, "she said with a bow. Her questioning gaze turned back to Itachi once more._

" _What is this about?'' the girl asked as she stood waiting, her arms crossed and feet tapping the pavement._

 _Itachi looked at Shisui, who nodded at him. '' We heard your talk with Toshiro-san. Regarding the camping pass.''_

'' _I assume I was loud enough, '' she said dryly, wondering where the conversation was headed to._

'' _No, I mean, we,'' he looked at Shisui again,'' we had an extra pass if you didn't mind joining our group for camping tomorrow.''_

'' _sorry?'' she tilted her head, her eyes narrowing a little._

'' _my brother canceled out so we had an extra pass and you seemed…'' he stopped suddenly, as she stood up straight._

'' _first of all, as ''desperate 'I may seem to you,'' she replied pointedly, 'you have no business interfering with mine. Secondly, we are practically strangers. And you expect me to go camping with your group?!''_

'' _it seemed important to you,'' he said quietly, looking away._

'' _it may or may not be, what is it to you? she asked, her tone remained angry but she looked a little confused now._

 _He sighed as he looked at her, 'I was just trying to help a friend.''_

'' _friend? Who? Me?'' she asked surprised,'' we have spoken all of ONE time I have been here. Acquaintances maybe, but certainly not friends.''_

 _Not again, he wanted to shout._

 _Shisui had stood quietly all this time by his friend's side observing their interaction. This was going to go nowhere, so he took the matters in his own hands._

 _He took one of the passes and put it in her hand. 'Look Nanami, it's up to you if you want to come or not. It going to be wasted anyways. If you decide to join us, we will be going there around 2-ish, all right? And yes, my girlfriend will be there as well. In case you were wondering'' He turned to the younger boy,''Come on, Itachi we are getting late,'' he said taking his arm._

 _Itachi glanced at her for a moment before turning away to follow Shisui._

 _As they walked away, Amaya looked alternately at the boys and to the pass in her hand, a troubled expression on her face._

 _A few faces greeted the boys as they walked by. Although the Uchihas were a high profile family, these two boys were quite approachable than some others. Shisui and Itachi nodded and smiled at them as they continued their chat._

'' _Anyone else and they would have given their right arm,'' Shisui joked._

 _Itachi had a small smile on his face.'' I did not expect any less from her. In fact it would have been disappointing had she agreed immediately.''_

'' _I don't think I need to say it but I told you so,'' Shisui smirked. ''Anyways, what do you think?''_

'' _About?''_

 _Shisui rolled his eyes.'' Don't.'' shaking his head, ''don't do that. 'Tachi, you know exactly what I am talking of''_

'' _Shisui, I hardly know anything about her. How do you even expect me to-'' he countered back._

'' _how bout you tell me what you do know about her?''_

 _He thought for a moment before answering. ''She's is strong, independent, capable of protecting herself; but as you just saw she can be rude, has trust issues–''_

'' _what trust issues? You didn't expect her to agree with you, you just said so,'' Shisui countered._

'' _no I didn't. But it's not the first time either. I wasn't aware of myself being so distrusting,'' he sighed._

'' _my analysis says you like her'' Shisui said with a smirk._

 _Itachi looked at him with disbelief and surprise etched on his face. 'What? Did you even hear what I just said?''_

 _Shisui shrugged ''Come on, and you can't deny she is pretty as well, although she could do with a smile!''_

'' _oh! She has a beautiful smile alright! You should not - god damn it, Shisui! Why are you laughing?''_

 _Shisui was indeed laughing at him, 'I didn't know you knew that!'' his expression annoyingly smug._

''…''

 _Unable to come up with an answer to Shisui's assessment, Itachi shoved him playfully._

 _As they walked home, Shisui glanced at his friend, who had a content smile on his face._

 _This was going to be one interesting trip._

Shisui put his arm around his sleeping wife and pulled her close. ''Hmm,'' Mio sighed contently as she snuggled even closer. He smiled a little as he enjoyed her warmth. But soon his thoughts went out to his friend, all alone in the hospital and he frowned again, worried. His friend had been through a lot and he deserved to find such happiness someday now.

'' Be strong Itachi...Amaya…Both of you,'' he prayed as he drifted off to sleep.

 _TBC_

* * *

 **please read and dont forget to review. :)**

 **take care. _Ja ne!_**


End file.
